


nsfw drabbles | seventeen

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boys in Skirts, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Boo Seungkwan, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Edgeplay, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft sex, Sub Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Sub Kim Mingyu, Sub Lee Chan | Dino, Sub Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Boo Seungkwan, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom- Seungcheol  
> Top- Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just to make it easier for you to find what you are looking for.

Chapter 1

~Jeonghan and Seungcheol  
~Top Jeonghan - Bottom Seungcheol

Chapter 2

~Mingyu and Wonwoo  
~Top Wonwoo - Bottom Mingyu

Chapter 3

~Jisoo and Jeonghan  
~Top Jeonghan - Bottom Jisoo

Chapter 4

~Seungkwan and Hansol and Chan  
~ Top Seungkwan - Bottom Chan - Bottom Hansol

Chapter 5

~Mingyu and Junhui  
~ Top Junhui - Bottom Mingyu

Chapter 6

~Wonwoo and Seokmin  
~Top Wonwoo - Bottom Seokmin

Chapter 7

~Hansol and Seungkwan  
~Top Seungkwan - Bottom Hansol

Chapter 8

~Mingyu and Seokmin  
~Top Seokmin - Bottom Mingyu

Chapter 9

~Jihoon and Mingyu  
~Top Jihoon - Bottom Mingyu

Chapter 10

~Junhui and Minghao  
~Top Junhui- Bottom Minghao


	2. Jeonghan&Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom- Seungcheol  
> Top- Jeonghan

Jeonghan wasn’t an idle person.

Instead of simply watching, he loved to cause chaos from the sidelines whenever they played games on Going Seventeen. The same could be said for during his sex life as well. Since they were all in a poly relationship, Jeonghan had slept with the rest of the boys in the group and they could all admit that Jeonghan would always be in control and there was never a moment where he would sit down and watch.

Until now.

Seungcheol has been walking around the dorms with an oversized jumper on for the past hour until Jeonghan had finally reached his breaking point and pulled him into his room, pushing the leader up against the wall as he kissed him deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance. He drank in all of the moans and whimpers that came out of the older’s mouth, moving his hands under the jumper and up to Seungcheol’s nipples pinching and playing with them as his whines increased in sound.

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol onto the bed and straddled his lap, looking at him biting down on his plump lips as he bucked his hips up for some friction. Not wasting another minute, Jeonghan tugged down Seungcheol’s trousers before whipping off his own shirt and trousers. He reached for the lube, but before he could open it, he felt Seungcheol’s hand around his wrist and looked down to see the older looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, can I open myself up?”

Jeonghan contemplates for a moment feeling too antsy to let Seungcheol do all the work while he just watched. Sensing the younger’s hesitation, Seungcheol grinded his crotch against Jeonghan’s electing a moan from the both of them.

“I promise you won’t regret it, please,” Seungcheol whined desperately.

“Fine,” Jeonghan relented giving him the lube, “but you have to ride me as well and if you come before I say you can, you will face consequences Cheol.”

“Yes I promise, I’ll be good.”

Now in possession of the lube, Seungcheol opened it and poured it on his fingers, leaning back onto the bed for better access. He circled his rim slowly before pushing one finger in slowly until it reached the knuckle. When he pulled the finger back out he let out a delicious moan which made Jeonghan’s dick twitch from where it was confined in his boxers. 

Mesmerised, he watched as Seungcheol fucked himself with a single finger, letting out beautiful whimpers and moans as he added one finger each time until he got to four fingers. The leader ducked the four fingers in and out of his hole at a quick pace, moaning loudly each time until he suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers out leaving his hole to clench around nothing as he let out a sad whine.

“Why did you stop, baby?” Jeonghan asked, kissing the other boy’s lips as he panted softly.

“Was about to come, Hannie said I can’t come yet.” 

“I did say that, good Cheollie.” 

Jeonghan praised before lowering his head to lick and suck at Seungcheol’s nipples, drawing out a long high-pitched moan from the older who had started squirming from the pleasure. He detached his mouth from Seungcheol’s nipples with a pop before bringing his head back up to look at his lover with lust-filled eyes.

“You ready to ride me, baby?”

Seungcheol nodded, reaching to take off Jeonghan’s briefs only to be stopped by a light slap to his ass.

“So eager,” Jeonghan tsked amused, before pulling his own briefs off.

He moved so that he was leaning against the headboard while he used one hand to lazily jerk himself to full hardness. When he thought it was enough, he used one hand to gesture for Seungcheol to come closer and sit.

“Think you can take it Cheollie?”

“Yes Hannie,” Seungcheol said breathlessly as he started sinking down on Jeonghan’s length his mouth opened in a silent moan as he sunk all the way. Finally bottoming out, both of them panted for a moment before Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol's ass for him to start moving.

Seungcheol lifted himself up slowly at first before going back down at the same speed, clearly trying to control himself, but soon enough, it became obvious just how desperate he was and he started bouncing up and down on Jeonghan’s dick at a brutal pace. Looking up, Jeonghan let out a groan at seeing Seungcheol biting down on his lips again, head tilted back as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

Jeonghan leaned forward so that he could squeeze a handful of Seungcheol’s ass kneading it and kissing at Seungcheol’s neck, occasionally sucking at some parts. The leader’s moans became louder and more frequent and the way his thighs were convulsing showed that he was close to his orgasm.

“Are you going to cum like this Cheollie? I didn’t even have to touch your dick yet you’re ready to cum like this?”

“Please Hannie, I’m so close, so so close,” Seungcheol begged, still bouncing up and down on the younger’s cock but becoming inconsistent the closer he got to his orgasm.

“When I count down from ten,” Jeonghan whispered in his ear pausing to nibble at his earlobe, “then you can come okay Cheollie?”

“Yes, yes please,” Seungcheol said, his hips stuttering as he tried to keep himself from cumming.

“Ten.”

Jeonghan delivered a slap to Seungcheol’s ass before caressing it to lessen the pain.

“Nine.” 

Seungcheol lips were bright red and puffy from how much the younger had been biting them.

“Eight.”

Jeonghan brought his hands up to play with Seungcheol’s already abused nipples under his jumper.

“Seven.”

Tears were beginning to fall from Seungcheol’s eyes as he tried to stop himself from cumming.

“Six.”

Jeonghan could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him and brought his hands up to grasp at Seungcheol’s waist so that he could control his pace.

“Five. Four.”

Jeonghan lurched forward attacking Seungcheol’s lips with his own as he groaned into the older’s mouth.

“Three. Two.”

Jeonghan finally released in Seungcheol, the older throwing his head back and releasing a drawn-out whine as he felt his hole being filled with cum his walls clenching around Jeonghan’s cock.

“One.”

Seungcheol’s cock released white spurts of cum, landing on Jeonghan’s chest, the bedsheets and some on his oversized jumper which brought them there in the first place. He rode out his orgasm, rocking back and forth on Jeonghan’s dick before collapsing on top of the younger, worn out.

Kissing the side of Seungcheol’s head, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the older tightly as he smirked to himself. 

Maybe just watching wasn’t so bad.


	3. Mingyu&Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub- Mingyu  
> Dom- Wonwoo
> 
> It is implied that Mingyu bottoms and Wonwoo tops.

“Hyung please!”

Wonwoo smirked as he watched Mingyu rut against the bedsheets but it wasn’t enough.

He had been edging the younger for the past hour and was revelling in the array of moans and whimpers that Mingyu let out whenever he got close to his release and similarly the desperate whines that he let out whenever he got denied his release.

“You want to cum baby?” Wonwoo asked, brushing Mingyu’s bangs from his face.

“Please hyung, please I need to.”

“Look at you. Such a desperate little slut,” Wonwoo spat out, sucking a hickey into Mingyu’s chest.

“Hyung please.” Mingyu gripping onto Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“I’m going to let you cum on one condition, baby. You have to ride my thighs and come just from that. Think you can do it?”

Mingyu nodded, eager for a release and climbed onto Wonwoo’s leg wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. He felt awkward at first since he was completely naked while Wonwoo was shirtless and only wearing his grey jogging bottoms, but he knew that if he took too long, then Wonwoo could change his mind so he began rocking back and forth on Wonwoo’s thigh.

Wonwoo brought his hands up to grope at Mingyu’s ass as he rode his thigh, sighing as he listened to the sounds of Mingyu’s whimpers and moans.

“Such pretty whines Gyu, you feeling good?”

“Yes,” Mingyu panted, “I feel so good Hyung.”

“Of course you do you slut, look at you getting off just from my thigh. I bet you could cum just from this.”

“But it feels nice Hyung.”

“Of course it does. I can tell it feels nice from the way your moaning in my ear.”

“Hyung, so close.”

“Close already? Is it because of my thigh? Or because of all the words that I’m whispering into your ears.”

Mingyu’s legs started shaking as he let out broken whimpers, clutching tightly at Wonwoo’s shoulders as he buried his head into the older’s neck.

“Or maybe it’s because all you can think about is me.”

Mingyu let out a moan that was louder than his previous ones.

“Is that it Gyu? It makes you all hot and bothered thinking about me touching your body. Me wrapping my hand around your pathetic cock, fucking you senseless with just my fingers. Does the thought of my tongue plunging in and out of your tight hole make you feel good.”

Mingyu’s eyes were watering, hybrid movement of his hips becoming more and more inconsistent as he got closer to his orgasm.

“Or perhaps, do you imagine that instead of my thigh, you were bouncing up and down on my cock as it fills you up, pumping you full of cum?”

At that last question, Mingyu threw his head back and let out the loudest moan that Wonwoo had heard from the younger. Ropes of cum squirted out of Mingyu’s cock and onto Wonwoo’s chest and his own as he shuddered with every twitch of his cock, his hips still moving against Wonwoo’s thighs as he rode out his orgasm.

Wonwoo pressed kisses all over his boyfriend’s face as he caressed his sides gently. Mingyu whined, moving to press a kiss against Wonwoo’s neck.

“Hyung, what about you?”

“I’m fine pup, I’m not as horny as you,” Wonwoo teased, pulling back to look at Mingyu’s face.

“Hey,” Mingyu pouted, causing Wonwoo to laugh and place another kiss to the younger’s lips.

“I love you so much pup.”

“I love you too hyung.”


	4. Jisoo&Jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Jisoo  
> Top Jeonghan

“H-Hannie!”

Jisoo whined as he continued to rut his hips against his pillow, one hand in front of him to position him while the other hand was fingering his hole. He was home alone and was feeling horny so he decided to indulge in some alone time knowing that nobody would be home for some time. However, he was finding it hard to reach his release and was starting to get frustrated. He was so desperate to reach his orgasm that he wanted to start sobbing at how hard he was.

Suddenly, he felt hands grasping at his waist and looked back to see Jeonghan there. 

“Need some help there Shua?”

Despite being caught, Jisoo didn’t even feel shy or embarrassed but was turned on even more at the idea of Jeonghan watching him as he got off.

“Yes please.”

Smirking, Jeonghan turned Jisoo over so he was on his back resting on the pillow for a better angle. He leaned down to kiss the younger sweetly and while Jisoo was distracted, he pushed two of his fingers into his hole until he reached his knuckle.

Jisoo let out a whine, moving himself down on Jeonghan’s fingers desperate for more. Jeonghan chuckled at Jisoo’s whine, continuing to move his fingers in and out of the younger’s hole. Clutching at the bedsheets, Jisoo let out high-pitched moans as he moved his body to meet Jeonghan’s thrusts only for the older to hold down his waist to stop him.

“Calm down sweetheart, you’ll get your release soon,” Jeonghan said before pulling his fingers out eliciting an upset whine from Jisoo.

Jeonghan pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go before stroking his half-hard dick to full hardness. He poured lube onto his cock and aligned it with Jisoo’s hole before making eye contact with the younger.

“You ready Shua?”

Jisoo nodded and relaxed as Jeonghan pushed into him. When the older bottomed out, he leaned down to press kisses on Joshua’s chest before planting a deep kiss on his lips. After a couple of seconds passed, Jeonghan began moving again, thrusting deep and slow into Jisoo making the American boy moan.

“Faster Hannie, please.”

Placing another kiss on the younger’s lips, Jeonghan lifted Jisoo’s legs so that he could fuck him at a better angle and began fucking in and out of Joshua quickly hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jisoo moaned loudly, tears falling from his eyes due to pleasure as he ran his hands up and down his body.

“This good enough for you, Shua?”

“Hannie,” Jisoo pleaded, his mind only filled with the elder and nothing else.

It didn’t take long for Joshua to cum since Jeonghan was hitting his prostate every time at a lethal pace which made him feel like he was floating. He let out a pornographic moan as his walls clenched around Jeonghan’s length, his own cock violently spitting out ropes of cum over his chest. Jeonghan’s hips stuttered at the sight of Jisoo looking fucked out and he began chasing his own orgasm, relishing in the sweet whimpers that Jisoo was letting out.

Soon enough, Jeonghan came inside Jisoo with a deep groan as his cum filled Jisoo up making the younger whine again. He rode out his high for a while before letting go of Jisoo’s legs. He admired the way cum dropped from Jisoo’s hole after he pulled out and then left the room to go and get a cloth so that he could clean up the younger. After cleaning cum from Jisoo’s body and out of his hole, he threw the cloth into a dirty clothes basket to be washed later and got a clean jumper for Jisoo to wear.

“You good sweetheart?” Jeonghan asked with a kiss to Jisoo’s temple as he dressed the boy who was too worn out to do anything for himself.

Joshua nodded weakly before pulling Jeonghan closer to him onto the bed. Getting the message, Jeonghan smiled and went under the covers, pulling Jisoo’s back against his front and spooning him as he kissed his neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

The two of them then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Seungkwan&Hansol&Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub-Hansol  
> Sub-Chan  
> Dom-Seungkwan

The only thing that Seungkwan loves more than being in control of his partner, was being in control of his partners.

He was currently sitting on the edge of the bed watching Hansol and Chan make out with each other in just their underwear as they grinded on each other at a steady speed whimpering into each other’s mouths. Seungkwan stroked his cocky enjoying the show that his babies were putting on for him but soon enough he used his foot to nudge at the two to stop.

“Now don’t have too much fun my darlings,” he said using a hand on each of them to pull the two subs at face level with his length. “You both said you wanted to suck daddy off, so show me how well you can suck princes.”

Wasting no time, Chan latched his mouth on Seungkwan’s dick eagerly sucking at the head while Hansol licked his balls hungrily. Seungkwan groaned, tightening his grip in Hansol’s hair when he began earnestly sucking at the dom’s balls making eye contact with Seungkwan, his eyes pleading. Chan focused on licking and suckling at the tip of Seungkwan’s dick before slurping the whole thing into his mouth making obscene sounds as he did so.

A couple of minutes passed of them doing this until they switched so Chan was now taking Seungkwan’s balls into his mouth while Hansol delivered kitten licks to Seungkwan’s cock. Hansol wasn’t good at deepthroating but whenever he sucked cock he would always moan beautifully getting so aroused despite not being touched himself.

Seungkwan soon felt himself reaching his orgasm and pulled both boys off his dick so that he could cum in their faces. The younger two opened their mouths trying to catch Seungkwan’s cum on their tongues and humming happily when they did. Seungkwan looked at their smiling cum stained faces and sighed in content.

“My good baby boys, you look so pretty like this.”


	6. Mingyu&Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub- Mingyu  
> Dom- Junhui

Junhui has finished at the dance studio early today since he stayed behind the day before to work on the choreography so while the rest of Seventeen was practising he decided to go home and check on Mingyu since that morning the younger boy had said that he wasn’t feeling that well so he would stay home for that day.

However, when he entered the dorm and was hanging up his coat, Junhui heard noises coming from what seemed like that bathroom. At first, he was concerned thinking that maybe something was wrong with Mingyu but when he got closer the bathroom door was ajar so he was able to peek inside where he saw Mingyu riding a dildo on the floor of the bathroom, whining and moaning softly as he braved his hands on the bathtub. He hadn’t seen the dancer yet and after Junhui got over the initial shock, he stepped into the bathroom and crouched down so he was right behind Mingyu, the other boy failing to notice him yet.

Snaking his hands towards the front of Mingyu’s body, Junhui reached for the boy’s nipples which were already hard and lightly pinched one before twisting it. Surprised, Mingyu let out a squeal, throwing his head back and hitting it on Junhui’s shoulder.

“Ouch, be careful there pup.”

“J-Junhui-hyung?” Mingyu panted out in surprise, looking guilty at being caught in such a compromising position.

“Yes, I finished early today, and was able to come here and see you getting yourself off like the slut you are,” Junhui got up and moved in front of Mingyu, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. From his new position, he was able to see the way sweat coated Mingyu’s body, the younger boy only wearing his heart-shaped thigh garters as his cock stood red, hard and dripping with precome, “I thought you were sick, pup?”

“I didn’t want to practise,” Mingyu confessed, avoiding Junhui’s sharp eyes, “nobody has touched me for almost two weeks hyung, I’ve been so needy but nobody’s been paying attention.”

Junhui’s expression softened as he thought back and realised that he hasn’t really paid attention to Mingyu this past week and the others most likely haven’t either if the younger felt so desperate that he was willing to miss practice for this.

“Is that right baby? Hyung is sorry, should I help you now?” Junhui said leaning forwards so their lips were practically touching.

“Yes please hyung,” Mingyu muttered, still trying to hide from the older’s gaze.

Junhui grabbed Mingyu’s chin and angled his face so that he could kiss him passionately, deepening the kiss while bringing his body closer to him so that he could take in as much as his lover as he could. Mingyu moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to Junhui’s thighs as he began to ride the dildo again. Detaching their mouths, Junhui sunk further down and instead latched onto Mingyu’s sensitive nipples and began sucking on one while teasing the other one rubbing it between his fingers.

“Jun-hyung,” Mingyu gasped, increasing the pace as he rode the dildo, his moans progressively getting louder.

“You close pup?” Junhui asked taking his mouth off Mingyu’s nipple but his breath could still be felt against the younger boy’s skin making him gasp again, “you gonna come like this without me even touching your cock? Without me fucking you? Just a dildo and nipple play?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu whined his hips moving erratically as he got closer to his orgasm, “I’m so close.”

Hearing those words, Junhui kissed Mingyu again, a clash of teeth and tongue as he kissed him fervently and Mingyu returned the kiss just as desperately. After making out for a minute or so, Mingyu suddenly threw his head back releasing a loud moan as he came all over the bathroom floor, Junhui’s clothes and himself his hips stuttering before finally stopping. Mingyu panted before throwing himself on top of Junhui, tired out, but also content and happy at finally getting attention after feeling ignored for so long.

“You okay now pup?” Junhui asked, rubbing Mingyu’s sides as he pressed soft kisses into his hair.

“I’m good hyung,” Mingyu’s words were a bit slurred but he was fully conscious and didn’t seem to be sleepy.

“Well let’s get you cleaned up then pup, we can’t leave you like this.”


	7. Seokmin&Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top- Wonwoo  
> Bottom- Seokmin

Out of all thirteen boys in the relationship, Seokmin was the most sensitive out of all of them, the only other person who came close was perhaps Mingyu or Hansol. For that reason, when it came to sex, he wasn’t interested in being manhandled and getting rough, rather being caressed and cared for and praised. Sometimes he worried that the others found him biting because of this and would try and indulge in what they liked only to come out of it feeling a bit disappointed.

However, he loved having deceitful Wonwoo as despite being known as one of the harsher doms during sex, whenever he was with Seokmin, he never did any of that and instead made him feel loved.

Like right now, how Wonwoo was gently prepping him, three fingers stretching his hole while Wonwoo’s other hand had a light grip on Seokmin’s thighs. Occasionally, Wonwoo would forgo stretching the younger open so that he could place open mouthed kisses on Seokmin’s thighs bruising them up as much as he was allowed to.

“You have such pretty thighs baby, you know that?” Wonwoo asked while nipping at the smooth skin of his lover’s thigh and enjoying the way the bruises coloured the warm tone of the skin.

“Thank you hyung,” Seokmin said between pants of pleasure, “Seokminnie feels pretty too.”

“That’s good honey,” Wonwoo smiled, placing a couple more kisses on his thighs before lifting up his head, “I’ve prepped you quite a bit, think you ready for my cock Min?”

Seokmin nodded, bucking his hips up causing Wonwoo to chuckle and turn him over so he now had better access to the younger boy’s hole. Carefully, Wonwoo aligned his dick with Seokmin’s entrance, giving it a couple more strokes.

“You ready baby?”

“Yes hyung.”

Wonwoo pushed his length in as soon as Seokmin gave consent, relishing in how the tanned boy’s tight heat enveloped his cock and kept on going until he finally bottomed out. Seokmin let out a moan at finally being full while Wonwoo closed his eyes as he felt Seokmin’s right hole clench around his member. After a couple of seconds passed, Wonwoo lowered himself so his chest was a touching Seokmin’s back and began fucking into him, holding one of his hands while he did so.

Moaning, Seokmin pushed his ass back to meet Wonwoo’s thrusts, enjoying the way that Wonwoo made him feel so full without being necessarily rough. Seokmin’s moans soon turned into whimpers as Wonwoo went faster and harder, the older boy grunting in pleasure as he felt Seokmin’s tight walls on his dick making him feel amazing which he told Seokmin as such.

“You’re so tight Seokmin, you’re making Hyung feel so amazing,” he panted into the younger’s ear, smiling at the way he began squirming, “you’re so good aren’t you Aeokmin? Always so good for Hyung hmm?”

“W-Wonwoo Hyung,” Seokmin stuttered out between moans which were now growing in both frequency and volume, “just want to be good for you.”

“You are good. So good baby” Wonwoo pressed a kiss to Seokmin’s nape making the younger shiver once again.

“But Hyung I might cum soon.”

“Then do it,” Wonwoo challenged, “I want to see you come so I know exactly how you’re feeling. And if you come before me, I promise to fill you up with my cum.”

A loud whine left Seokmin’s mouth at the thought of being filled with Wonwoo’s cum, his mouth already watering at the prospect. Wonwoo continued fucking into him in a way that was fatal for Seokmin, not only was his hole being filled, but his cock received attention from how it rubbed against the bed covers in delicious friction. Seokmin’s own hands were playing with his own sensitive nipples. Within mere minutes, Seokmin came with a fairly loud shout, back arching as he came all over the bedsheets.

Whines spilt out of Seokmin’s mouth from oversensitivity as Wonwoo chased his own orgasm. The elder’s hips began to stutter, his grip on Seokmin’s hips getting stronger as he came close to his release.

“You’re always so good for me baby,” Wonwoo said before biting down on the back of the younger’s neck as he came inside of him, his hips slowly rocking back and forth as he rode out his high. Seokmin whimpered as he felt Wonwoo’s cum feel him up finally satisfying him. Tired, he slumped down on the bed, his chest heaving as he heard Wonwoo get up and start moving around the room.

He closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt something entering his hole again. Wonwoo smiled at him softly, brushing his bangs from his face.

“I’m just putting a plug, there’s nothing to worry about. Let me clean you up.”

Seokmin nodded weakly, closing his eyes again as he felt Wonwoo clean him up before draping the sheets over him and cuddling in behind him. The older placed a kiss on his forehead and Seokmin smiled before finally falling asleep


	8. Hansol&Seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub- Hansol  
> Dom- Seungkwan

Hansol always knew how to get a good reaction out of Seungkwan. Sometimes it was riling up the older enough so that later on he would fuck him into the sheets. Other times it was cuddling up to him and clinging to him so that Seungkwan would let Hansol ride him, the younger bouncing up and down on his cock eagerly. One thing he wasn’t aware of, however, was how Seungkwan would react to seeing Hansol wear a skirt.

It wasn’t something that the younger one did often, but he had decided to wear a skirt while he was home alone just watching Netflix and not doing anything else. He was wearing a pleated white skirt with a pink jumper tucked into it while he twirled around the living room, pausing his show for a moment. Despite being so carefree most of the time, Hansol was quite nervous at what other people would do or say to him when they found out he wore a skirt.

He had ordered pizza earlier as he had been hungry and didn’t feel like cooking and he was currently waiting for it to come. After twenty minutes passed, Hansol heard a knock and the door and went to go open it expecting the delivery person to be there. 

Instead, he saw Seungkwan standing at the door pizza in his hand.

Hansol’s eyes widened in shock as he hadn’t expected the older to be home this early and didn’t know how he would react to seeing what he was wearing.

“Hey, Kwannie.”

“Hey Sol, I got off early today so I came straight home, I had a feeling you would be bored.”

As soon as Hansol opened the door, Seungkwan walked straight to the kitchen not taking notice of his boyfriend hiding behind the door. 

“What type of pizza did you order? Seeing it has made me-“ Seungkwan stopped as he turned around and saw Hansol still hiding behind the door.

“Hey babe what’s wrong? Come here.”

Shyly, Hansol ducked his head as he closed the door and made his way to Seungkwan knowing that it would all be out in the open now. He finally stopped right in front of Seungkwan and the only thing visible to him was their feet as the whole room fell silent. After a few seconds passed, Hansol felt Seungkwan’s hands on his chin as the elder brought his face up gently to look him in the eyes.

“Let’s eat the pizza then sweetheart,” Seungkwan said with adoration in his eyes.

Hansol nodded and allowed Seungkwan to hold his hand and drag him to the dining table before placing the younger on his lap. They ate in comfortable silence, Seungkwan’s hands rubbing up and down at Hansol’s sides and occasionally playing with the end of his skirts. Smiling, Hansol finished the last of his pizza and went to throw away the box before going to wash his hands. While he was at the sink, he felt Seungkwan’s arms snake around his waist before the elder placed a loving kiss on his neck.

“You look so good like this Hansol. I love the way your legs and your ass looks in this skirt. So pretty.”

•••

“Hyung...” Hansol whimpers shyly as Seungkwan bends him over, his cheek pressed into a pillow while his ass is up. Seungkwan hums with appreciation as he glides his hands over Hansol’s skin, spreading his cheeks open occasionally and giggling when the younger whines. 

“How pretty,” Seungkwan praises. 

Before Hansol can react, he feels him slowly lick a wet stripe over his rim and he keens. He continues the same method until his movements become more desperate. He spreads his cheeks open and eats him out with fervour, making the most obscene moans leave Hansol’s lips.

“A-ah hyung!” he cries out, clutching the sheets. 

Seungkwan was eager to see how much needier the other can get so he started stroking Hansol’s cock. He lets out a choked up whine before cumming onto the sheets, breathing hard and tearing up.

“You taste so fucking good, baby boy. So good for me.”

Hansol whined in response, his hips still twitching from his orgasm. Despite feeling so spent, he couldn’t help but hun in content a small smile on his face. If he knew that wearing a skirt would get this type of reaction from Seungkwan, he would’ve worn one much earlier.

He had to make sure to put this knowledge to good use in the future.


	9. Seokmin&Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Dom Seokmin  
> Sub Mingyu

When Seokmin first pulled Mingyu into his room, he didn’t know what he was expecting but it was not for the singer to push him up against the wall and start making out with him. Mingyu was not complaining though.

Taken off guard, Mingyu moaned into the kiss, placing his hands on Seokmin’s chest while Seokmin’s hands pinned his waist to the wall. They both fought for dominance for a while before Mingyu finally melted into the kiss and allowed Seokmin to do most of the work, slipping his tongue into the taller’s mouth. Pulling away for air, Mingyu panted before looking at Seokmin’s desperate eyes.

“What was that for?” He asked, still out of breath.

“I’m so fucking horny and I want you,” Seokmin said pressing kisses to Mingyu’s neck.

“But I thought you went to the hyungs so they could take care of you.”

“Yeah, well,” Seokmin pauses so that he could suck a hickey into Mingyu’s collarbone making the younger moan in surprise, “I thought it was time for a change.

Seokmin finally pulled away to take off his clothes and Mingyu followed, eager to please the older. Soon enough the two of them stood in the middle of the room both naked until Seokmin pulled Mingyu in again and started kissing him again. Mingyu wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s body and kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance once again while their bodies rutted against each other. At one point, Seokmin started playing with Mingyu’s nipples while rubbing his already hard cock against Mingyu’s dick making him throw his head back and whine.

“I think I can come just from this,” Mingyu whispered, his hips jolting every time his cock made contact with Seokmin’s skin.

“Really Gyu?” Seokmin asked before flicking his tongue over one of Mingyu’s nipples, “Let’s find out.”

Instead of lazy humping, Seokmin put his cock flush next to Mingyu’s so that they would rub up against each other with every move. Seokmin’s cock was already an angry red and leaking pre-come at the tip. He groaned in tandem with Mingyu feeling their dicks touch grabbing the younger’s hips as he moved his hips slowly against Mingyu.

“Seok,” Mingyu whined, burying his face into Seokmin’s shoulder.

“You feel so good Gyu,” Seokmin moaned, his hips moving faster.

Mingyu began to thrust his hips to meet Seokmin’s so that their dicks were rubbing together in the most pleasurable way, Seokmin’s precome dripping from his tip onto Mingyu’s own cock as well. Their moaning soon became so loud that the rest of the members would know what they were doing but they were both too immersed in their pleasure to care. Carrying Seokmin, Mingyu moved so that they were both lying down on the older’s bed with Mingyu on top of Seokmin, their thrusts never halting.

Straddling Seokmin, Mingyu whined as he rutted against him, the slide easier now that both of them were leaking precome and the new position allowing more pleasure from both of them if the loud moan that Seokmin let out was something to go by. Seokmin’s hands found their way to Mingyu’s waist once again, gripping hard enough to leave marks, the thought exciting Mingyu.

“Please Seok I’m so close.”

“Me too Gyu, me too.”

“Hyung please.”

It was surprising to hear Mingyu call him hyung considering they were the same age, yet it made something in Seokmin burst with pleasure and soon he came with a long drawn out whine, hips stuttering against Mingyu’s hips. Mingyu's eyes widened in shock before a cheeky smile came on his face.

“Is it because I called you hyung, Seokmin-hyung ?” He asked, stretching out the vowel in hyung.

Reluctantly, Seokmin nodded, still coming down from his high. Mingyu took notice of this and lowered his head to lick up Seokmin’s come, humming sensually as he did so. When he finished cleaning all the cum with his mouth, he climbed up so he was face to face with Seokmin and then kissed him allowing the singer to taste himself on Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu was so involved in the kiss that when Seokmin flipped them so that he was on top and Mingyu was below, he let out a yelp.

“Let me help you Gyu, you still haven’t cum.” Seokmin said, wrapping his hand around Mingyu’s cock making him moan in pleasure.

He started stroking him up and down slowly, enjoying the way Mingyu squirmed under his touch. Usually, during sex, Seokmin was more submissive, but seeing the way that Mingyu fell apart under touch made him feel in control, a feeling that he greatly enjoyed. Mingyu, however, was desperate for more, his hips jerking up.

“More hyung, I need more please,” Mingyu whined while playing with his nipples.

“Okay, calm down Gyu, hyung will help you,” Seokmin said, speeding up gradually.

Mingyu’s whines and moans became louder as Seokmin sped up, feeling his release get closer with every stroke. Moving so he was hovering over him, Seokmin leaned down to kiss Mingyu one more time before shifting his mouth right over Mingyu’s ears, close enough that the younger could feel his breath.

“Come for hyung, sweetheart.”

The words pushed Mingyu over the edge and he ended up spilling into Seokmin’s hands, his hips faltering as he came, moans spilling out of his mouth, the only word he was able to mutter was “hyung”. After coming down from his high, Seokmin lifted his hand that still had Mingyu’s come and licked it before putting it near Mingyu’s mouth and urging the younger to taste himself. Mingyu gave him a look before licking Seokmin’s hand clean, pulling Seokmin to lie down on top of him so that he could bring the blanket over both of them.

“I thought you were submissive,” Mingyu asked confused.

“So did I,” Seokmin said, drawing patterns on Mingyu’s skin as he placed kisses on his face, “guess you awoken something in me pup.”

Mingyu blushes at the nickname, averting his face from Seokmin’s gaze but a small smile still graced his face at Seokmin’s words.


	10. Jihoon&Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Jihoon  
> Bottom Mingyu

Jihoon was looking so intensely at his computer screen that he almost didn’t register somebody else walking into his studio until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around startled but relaxed when he saw it was just Mingyu.

“Did you lock the door behind you? You’re the only one with a key for a reason.”

“Don’t worry hyung, I did.”

“Good. What are you doing here?”

“I missed you?”

“Are you sure about that?” Jihoon asked, turning around to face Mingyu properly.

The younger’s face was turned to the floor, so Jihoon got up and put his hands under Mingyu’s chin so that the taller would face him. When he and Mingyu were finally facing each other, Jihoon saw the way he was biting his lip and the desperate look in his eyes. He smirked knowing what Mingyu was here for but wanted him to say it out loud.

“Would you like to tell me what you’re really here for pup?”

“I wanted to sit on your cock hyung,” Mingyu admitted, his eyes drifting down to Jihoon’s sweatpants.

“You should’ve just said that in the first place then pup.”

Jihoon held Mingyu’s hand as he led him to his studio chair, grabbing lube from his hidden place. Mingyu positioned himself so he was half straddling Jihoon but raised enough so that Jihoon could insert his fingers. He pulled down his trousers and ignored the raised eyebrows from the older when he realised that Mingyu wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Shaking his head in amusement, Jihoon inserted one finger into Mingyu and waited for him to adjust before putting in another finger. When they got to three fingers, Jihoon was thrusting them in and out of Mingyu, relishing in the moans and whines that he let out. As soon as he was stretched out enough, Jihoon pulled out his cock and aligned it with Mingyu’s entrance before giving the younger a sign that he could sit down. Jihoon stared at Mingyu’s face as he sunk down on his dick, his mouth opened in pleasure and his eyes clouded with lust. When he was finally seated, Mingyu slumped over Jihoon, a small groan leaving his mouth now that he had finally gotten what he wanted.

“You good pup?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu hummed, “I feel full.”

Jihoon nodded before going back to the track he was working on, finding pleasure in the warmth of his boyfriend. Half an hour later, Jihoon felt Mingyu start to squirm, getting tired of waiting and wanting more.

“Hey pup,” Jihoon said, getting the younger’s attention, “if you stay still until I finish my track, then you can ride me okay?”

Mingyu nodded eagerly even lunging in for a kiss making Jihoon giggle at how desperate his boyfriend was. He kissed him back with equal enthusiasm before pulling away and going back to his work. The prospect of Mingyu riding him seemed to make Jihoon work faster as he got the track finished in record time. Even though he still had to do some things like polishing it up, the basic things were done which was good enough for him. 

He turned off his computer and loved his chair back slightly before tapping Mingyu’s hip signalling to his boyfriend that he was finished. Mingyu raised himself to a sitting position and lifted himself slowly before dropping back down on Jihoon’s cock making the older groan. After a while, Mingyu had found a steady pace, bouncing up and down on Jihoon’s cock using his boyfriend’s shoulders to hold himself up. Meanwhile, Jihoon had his hands behind his head as he watched Mingyu ride him, groaning every time Mingyu’s walls clenched around his length. 

Mingyu’s bounces became irregular as his moans became higher in pitch signalling that he was close to cumming. Seeing this, Jihoon moved his hands from his head and put them on Mingyu’s hips to steady the younger. The producer began thrusting his hips up to meet Mingyu making him moan louder than he had before.

“Come on pup,” Jihoon said into his ear, his voice dropping a few octaves, “I know you want to cum, hyung will let you, okay?”

Mingyu simply whined in response, unable to answer. Jihoon thrust into him three more times before Mingyu clenched around his cock, his back arching as he came, ropes of cum squirting out of his cock as he let out a drawn-out moan. Feeling Mingyu’s tight hole around his dick, Jihoon ended up cumming inside Mingyu with a groan, squeezing his ass as he did so.

As they both sat there, coming down from their highs, Jihoon thanked the universe that he had spare clothes in his studio for both him and a Mingyu for (sexual) emergencies otherwise it would be hell trying to figure out what to do about the mess. 

However, he pushed all of that to the back of his mind and focused on his boyfriend being so close to him, leaning in to kiss him on his lips, smiling while he did so.


	11. Minghao&Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Junhui  
> Bottom Minghao

Minghao’s painting lay discarded on his canvas on the other side of the room, far away from where Junhui was fucking him into the bed roughly. He was lying on his front, head tilted to the side so that he could look at his painting. It was quite vibrant, he had decided to use brighter colours this time around just to see how it felt and he found that he quite liked it but it felt a bit artificial to him.

His focus left the painting when he felt a hand grab his hair and push his face into the bed. Junhui looked down at him with mischievous eyes as he pulled out of Minghao leaving him empty. The younger whined and tried to fuck himself back onto Junhui’s cock but the older grabbed his waist and slapped his ass hard making him moan.

“Seems like you’re getting distracted, aren’t you?”

“Daddy,” Minghao whined, tears threatening to fall from his face, “please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“You asked me to come here and fuck you like the slut you are,” Junhui leaned down to nip at the skin behind Minghao’s ear, “yet here you are being ungrateful.”

“Daddy please just fuck me, I promise I’ll be a good boy!”

“Really?” Junhui pulled Minghao’s hair again forcing the younger to look at him, “maybe I should just leave you here,” he pondered ignoring the whine that Minghao let out, “I know you would be able to get yourself off like the slut you are.”

“No daddy. I only want you, daddy, only your cock please. I’ll be good I promise, please fuck me please!” Minghao was desperate, softly rocking his gigs against the sheets to get just a little friction to pleasure himself.

Seeing this, Junhui flipped Minghao over harshly by his waist so that the younger was now lying on his back. Minghao looked up to him with tearful eyes full of lust, biting his lip as he used his hands to lift his legs up. The sight made Junhui’s cock stir as he knew how flexible the other boy was and it always turned him on. 

The older man aligned his cock with Minghao’s entrance and pushed in slowly before grabbing the younger’s thighs and stretching them further so that Minghao was practically doing the splits. He leaned down to pepper a few kisses on Minghao’s face before he began to fuck into him at a brutal pace.

Junhui’s thrusts were hard, fast and rough, making Minghao’s whole body shake with pleasure, the angle which Junhui was fucking Minghao in allowed the older to hit his prostate almost every time. Minghao’s moans and whined were endless, as Junhui fucked him vigorously without faltering. The younger was on the brink of his orgasm, Junhui could tell from the way he babbled out incoherent phrases of both Korean and Chinese, his back arching to stop himself from coming.

“D-daddy,” Minghao whined loudly, “can I come please?”

Smiling at Minghao’s politeness, instead of answering him, he brought his hand to Minghao’s neglected dick and started jerking him off which made the younger moan loudly as his back arched even higher off the bed.

“Daddy, daddy, I’m so close, please.”

“That’s it, Hao, come for daddy.”

That was all the encouragement Minghao needed as seconds later he released into Junhui’s hand, come spurting out of his cock and all over his stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt his body shudder unable to do anything except let out a wanton moan.

Junhui relished in the sight of Minghao looking so wrecked feeling himself get close to his release. What pushed the older over the edge was when Minghao took a hold of Junhui’s hand that was still full of the younger’s cum and brought it to his mouth and started licking it up, his eyes half-lidded.

That was all he needed before he released his orgasm into the younger, making Minghao moan once more at the feeling of him being filled up. They both stayed where they were for a while, waiting for their breathing to slow down and for their bodies to come down from their highs before Junhui leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Minghao’s lips.

“Let’s get cleaned up now Hao.”


	12. Seokmin&Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kinda)Dom Soonyoung  
> (Kinda)Sub Seokmin

“Come on Min, we don’t have a lot of time,” Soonyoung urged as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

Seokmin took this as his cue and dropped to his knees, pulling at Soonyoung’s boxers eagerly. The elder laughed when he saw how enthusiastic Seokmin was but decided not to comment on it. Stroking his cock, Soonyoung gave a small smile as he saw the way Seokmin eyes his length, the younger boy practically drooling at the mouth just at the sight of it. Cradling his boyfriend’s head, Soonyoung tapped his dick across Seokmin’s beautiful lips.

“Open your mouth baby boy.”

Without hesitation, Seokmin opened his mouth to swirl his tongue around the head of Soonyoung’s dick sensually, bringing his hand to grip at the base of the elder’s dick before licking a stripe from his balls to the tip of his dick. Soonyoung groaned, trying to keep quiet considering that the two of them were currently in an empty dance studio. 

It was quite risky since he knew some of the other members were still milling around the place and could walk in any moment but none of them was planning on coming here today so they were in the clear for now.

Soonyoung was taken from his train of thought when he felt Seokmin’s mouth completely envelop his cock, the vocalist's head bobbing up and down as he tried to take in as much of him as he could, simultaneously stroking the base of his dick. The elder let out another groan, holding back the urge to start face-fucking Seokmin as they had recording sessions later on in the week and it would do nobody any good if their main vocalist had an ‘unexplained’ sore throat.

Instead, he settled for gently holding onto Seokmin’s hair as he moved his attention from Soonyoung’s cock to Seokmin’s balls, suckling on each one while fondling the other making Soonyoung throw his head back in ecstasy. The dancer looked at the full-length mirrors on the other side of the room and admired how the two of them looked in their current position; Seokmin on his knees in front of Soonyoung while he looked flushed from head to toe, his bangs sticking to his forehead.

Soonyoung gasped, feeling Seokmin suddenly deep throat him, taking his entire member into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Seokmin’s throat. Seemingly pleased with himself, Seokmin hummed in content, sending vibrations through Soonyoung’s body.

“God, you got me so close baby,” Soonyoung groaned as he felt Seokmin begin to move up and down his cock again gulping as he took in Soonyoung, “I’m gonna come soon all over your face. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Seokmin hummed in agreement sending more vibrations through Soonyoung’s body, the dancer feeling the coil in his stomach grow tighter the closer he got to his release. His grip on Seokmin’s hair tightened but the younger showed no signs of slowing down. When he got closer to his orgasm, Soonyoung pulled Seokmin’s mouth off his cock and stroked it quickly so that he ended up coming with a loud groan all over the Seokmin’s face with most of the cum landing in Seokmin’s mouth but some also landed on his cheek and even some on his eyelashes. 

Breathing heavily, Soonyoung took in the beautiful sight of Seokmin’s face covered in cum before standing up straight and pulling up his trousers before he went over to their bags so that he could take out the wipes that he knew Seokmin carried with him. He took a few and came back to wipe the cum from Seokmin’s face gently. When he was done he threw the used wipes in the bin and came back to kiss Seokmin, tasting himself on the younger.

“You’re always so good to me aren’t you baby boy?” Soonyoung whispered as Seokmin snuggled into the older’s chest.

“Still feeling non-verbal? That’s fine baby,” Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin tighter sighing in content, “that’s perfectly fine, baby boy.”


	13. Seokmin&Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Jeonghan  
> Bottom Seokmin

When Jeonghan came home, he did not expect to see his boyfriend wearing an oversized T-shirt that left little to the imagination. 

Seokmin rarely ever wore oversized T-shirts but when he did, Jeonghan was convinced that the heavens had decided to bless him for whatever reason. The younger looked sinful, his legs crossed as he watched whatever was playing on the laptop, biting his lips in a way that drove Jeonghan crazy. Seokmin was so absorbed into his show that he still hadn’t acknowledged Jeonghan so the elder decided to pick up the laptop and place it on the table in their room before straddling the younger’s lap.

“Hannie-hyung,” Seokmin whined, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout while his eyes looked up at his boyfriend almost pleading.

“Hello to you too Seok,” Jeonghan teased before kissing Seokmin’s point.

Seokmin smiled into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest at the older’s waist while Jeonghan cupped his face to deepen the kiss, pushing Seokmin back into the bed so that he was now lying on top of him. His tongue poked at Seokmin’s lips asking for entrance which the younger granted without any hesitation, already become entranced by Jeonghan’s allure.

As they kissed passionately, Jeonghan felt his dick twitch in its confinement and pulled away from Seokmin who whined at the loss. Jeonghan ignored him, opting to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the corner of the room before pulling off his trousers as well. He dived back into Seokmin’s lips with a newfound fervour, his hands snaking up Seokmin’s t-shirt to hold his lover.

“Hannie-hyung, please,” Seokmin pleaded, bucking his hips.

“Please what Seokminnie?” Jeonghan asked playfully, licking and sucking at Seokmin’s chest.

“Please fuck me hyung,” Seokmin said breathlessly making Jeonghan’s eyes darken in lust.

Jeonghan placed three more kisses to Seokmin’s lips before flipping the younger over to get access to his hole, however, he froze at the sight before him.

“Oh my Seokmin,” Jeonghan brought a finger to prod at Seokmin’s hole watching as it slipped in easily. He heard Seokmin gasp from above his head and smirked, “so you were playing with yourself while I wasn’t here, were you?”

“I couldn’t help it hyung,” Seokmin begged, sounding close to tears, “I felt needy.”

“It’s okay baby, I’ll let it slide this once,” Jeonghan said coming up to kiss at the back of Seokmin’s neck, “it makes things easier for me anyways.”

Jeonghan drew back and stroked his dick to full hardness with one hand while the other hand squeezed at Seokmin’s plush ass, eliciting a moan from the younger.

Slowly, Jeonghan pressed the tip of his cock to Seokmin’s entrance, waiting until he got a nod from the younger before he pushed in fully, bottoming out with a loud groan. He allowed Seokmin to get adjusted to the feeling of being stretched before pulling back and thrusting back in deeply, smiling when he heard Seokmin moan. 

Jeonghan started with slow, deep thrusts each time relishing in the feeling of Seokmin around his cock while also revelling in the delightful moans and whines that Seokmin let out, his back arched beautifully. The oversized T-shirt kept slipping down so Jeonghan bunched it up in his hands and held onto it for leverage while he fucked into Seokmin, moaning as the younger clenched ever so slightly around his dick.

“Hannie-hyung,” Seokmin whined, hiding his face in his pillow to muffle his whimpers, “I’m so close.”

“Lift up your head baby, I want to hear you moan my name when you come,” Jeonghan commanded, leaning over so his chest was flush against Seokmin’s back, his cock thrusting in at a new angle which hit Seokmin’s prostate more often.

Seokmin let out his loudest moan yet, his thighs quivering as he came all over the bed, his cum dripping onto the sheets and some landing on his top. Jeonghan never slowing down and fucking the younger through his orgasm causing him to whimper from sensitivity. When Seokmin was coming down from the high of his release, Jeonghan pulled out of Seokmin’s hole and pumped his cock faster so that he was soon coming all over Seokmin’s back and his t-shirt with a satisfied groan.

Panting, Jeonghan came down from his orgasm and got up from the bed to go and get something to clean them up, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned around to see Seokminnwith his arms outstretched and a pout asking to be picked up.

“Okay then baby,” Jeonghan chuckled before picking up Seokmin, the younger wrapping his legs around the older and resting his head on his shoulder, “let’s get cleaned up.”


End file.
